destinyofthefatedfandomcom-20200213-history
Beastmaster Path
<--Specialist Class Beastmaster is one of the six possible paths for specialists in Destiny of the Fated. It is generally a companion-assisted style of combat. A specialist may only learn a spell with a higher level requirement once they have learned at least one spell from the previous level requirement of Beastmaster. An ability with Rank 1+ can be leveled up by investing more skill points into the ability, this provides the same effect as the first level of the ability for as many ranks as the ability has been leveled up; an ability may only be ranked up once the specialist reaches the next level tier, ie: 5, 10, 15 etc. from the abilities required level. An ability may not be learned unless the specialist meets its requirement criteria. -- -- Description: A master of beasts that has tamed an animal companion who joins them in combat and adventure. A beastmaster's companion is the greatest weapon in their arsenal. -- -- Provides: Unique Beast Companion New Skills -- -- Starting Abilities: (4) - Marksmanship, Finesse, Cunning, Beastmaster (1) - Beastmaster (must be Tame) -- -- -- Beastmaster Requires: Level 1 Tame (Requires Level 1 Specialist) Major+Minor Action - Beastmaster Variable Cost - Ranged Ability (3 Range) If the beastmaster uses MP to cast this ability, it is considered a Ranged Spell Ability. Allows the beastmaster to tame wild beasts and grants them a starting beast companion. The beastmaster may spend FP or MP to apply an equal amount of fatigue damage to a target tameable beast; if the beast is knocked out it becomes tamed by the beastmaster; if a beast is not knocked out while it is being tamed, all of its fatigue is restored and the taming is unsuccessful. Not all beasts are tameable and some beasts may require additional abilities to tame; a beastmaster must be of equal or higher level to the beast they are attempting to tame; a beastmaster may not use a beast companion of a higher level than their own; beast companion's gain experience at the same rate as their masters; the beastmaster may only have one active beast companion at a time. A beastmaster must make a Charisma roll higher than any individual attribute of the beast they are attempting to tame; they may make one roll for each Tame attempt. The beastmaster's beast companions gain +4 attribute points to spend each level. This effect requires a Minor Action each turn to continue taming, but requires a Major+Minor Action to spend FP or MP towards taming. -- -- Armor Mastery (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Tame) Passive Effect - Beastmaster Allows the beastmaster to use Medium Armor. -- -- Constitution Training (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Tame) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Beastmaster Adds +3 HP to the maximum HP of the beastmaster's beast companions. -- -- Stamina Training (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Tame) Rank 1+ Passive Effect - Beastmaster Adds +3 FP to the maximum FP of the beastmaster's beast companions. -- -- Touch (Requires Level 1 Specialist) (Requires Tame) Minor Action - Beastmaster 2 FP or MP - Melee Ability If the beastmaster uses MP to cast this ability, it is considered a Melee Spell Ability. Allows the beastmaster to spend additional FP or MP to restore an equal amount of HP or FP to their active beast companion. -- -- -- Requires: Level 5 Intellect (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Tame, Mana or Mana) Passive Effect - Beastmaster Allows the beastmaster to cast spells utilizing their beast companion's INT as if it were their own. Also allows the beastmaster to use their MP to pay for their beast companion's abilities; even if the beast companion's ability would typically require FP, the beastmaster may use their MP to pay it's cost. If the beastmaster and their beast companion are bonded by a Pact, the beast companion receives an additional +2 INT. -- -- Idol (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Tame, Mana or Mana) Major+Minor Action - Beastmaster 15 MP - Melee Spell Ability Transforms the beastmaster's active beast companion into a miniature figurine. Allows the beastmaster to have up to three tamed beast companions, but only allows them to utilize one at a time; the beastmaster can trade their beast companions while they are idols but only another beastmaster may utilize the idols effectively. -- -- Mark (Requires Level 5 Specialist) (Requires Tame) Minor Action - Beastmaster 3 FP or MP - Ranged Ability (10 Range) If the beastmaster uses MP to cast this ability, it is considered a Ranged Spell Ability. The beastmaster marks a target, adding a Mark buff to the target that adds +1 damage and an additional +1 damage at 10, 30, 50, 70 etc PRS to attacks made against the target by their beast companion; this effect also increases the beastmaster's damage against the target, if the beastmaster is soulbonded with their beast companion. This effect lasts until the end of combat or its immediate use outside of combat; only one Mark may be applied by the beastmaster at a time; this effect doesn't stack. -- -- -- Requires: Level 10 Eyes (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires Tame, Mark) Passive Effect - Beastmaster Allows the beastmaster to perceive the senses of their active beast companion as though they were there own, but requires the beastmaster to focus to do so; this effect has no maximum range. -- -- Reach (Requires Level 10 Specialist) (Requires Tame, Touch) Passive Effect - Beastmaster Increases the range of Touch to a maximum of 15 range. -- -- -- Requires: Level 15 Bond (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires Tame, Eyes, March) Passive Effect - Beastmaster Matches the level of any tamed beast companions to the level of the beastmaster; this effect is retroactive to any already tamed beast companions and any idols received for beast companions who are a lower level than the beastmaster. -- -- Armor Mastery (Requires Level 15 Specialist) (Requires Tame, Armor Mastery) Passive Effect - Beastmaster Allows the beastmaster to use Heavy Armor. -- ''-- --'' Category:Destiny of the Fated Category:DOTF Classes